Some centrally managed computer systems permit a user-administrator to assign computing workloads, e.g., an application and operating system, to hosts, e.g., servers. For example, the managed system can be represented on a workstation display. A mobile icon, representing a workload can be moved from a source icon representing a source host on which the workload is currently running to a target icon representing a host that is to serve as a migration target for the workload. The user can cut-and-paste or drag-and-drop onto a target icon to migrate the workload to the host represented by the target icon.
Hosts can differ in their suitability for hosting a particular workload. One host may not meet the minimum hardware requirements for a workload, another host may meet those requirements but for the fact that it is running other workloads, another host may meet the minimum requirements not but the recommended specifications, another may meet the recommended specifications, etc. Some central management products gather the necessary information to determine the suitability of the various hosts for running a workload. A user can select a workload icon and then select a menu item for migration targets. In response, a separate page appears with a tabular view of the potential target hosts, listing their suitability as drop targets.